Unexpected
by JennaGill
Summary: Katniss and Peeta attend a community theater production that's well...shocking. DispatchesfromDistrict7 tagged me for 'Community Theater Everlark'. All mistakes are mine as this is not beta'ed. Originally posted on tumblr on September 14, 2014.


"That was….um. Artistic?" Katniss spilled out after much consideration.

"Yeah," Peeta muttered in a clipped response.

They both stood there, shell shocked, in the middle of the theater lobby. She stared at the wall. He examined his shoes. Both of their faces were burning with embarrassment.

"Katniss, you have to know – I didn't know it would be that….like that." Peeta explained.

When Peeta's brother gave him two extra tickets and offered him a ride to the community theater, he jumped at the chance to ask Katniss out on a date. it was actually their first date. He approached her at at lunch in the cafeteria and they made plans for dinner before the play. They were also supposed to go to the creamery for dessert after the play.

Prim had squealed with delight when Katniss told her she'd be accompanying Peeta to a play on Saturday night.

"What's it about? Are you going to dinner? Is this a date-date? Will you kiss him goodnight?" Prim rattled off as they walked home.

"I'm not sure, I think it's about horses. And yes, to dinner. I think it's a real date. Except his older brother is driving. And I don't know about a kiss. I'll have to re-evaluate later," Katniss volunteered.

"Katniss….I've seen the way you smile at each other when we go to the bakery! He's been crazy about you for years and I'm surprised he's finally talked to you? It must be a big deal for him to work up the courage to ask you out!" Prim exclaimed.

Katniss replayed the conversation as they waited in polite silence for their chaperone in the lobby.

Peeta's brother emerged from the theater into the lobby with his date and slapped him hard on the back.

"Ha–you two look funny. See something…unexpected in there?" Bram joked.

Peeta cleared his throat, "Bram, you could have mentioned there was nudity at the end."

"What? And give away the surprise? Nah….seeing your faces is priceless. You're both so pure," Bram chided. "C'mon, let's get to the car."

If Bram Mellark had a window into either of their minds during the simulated sex scene in the stable, he'd know they were far from pure–but the ensuing aftermath deflated any thoughts of romance.

Forget dessert, Peeta would be doing good to work up the nerve for a goodnight kiss at this point. He wished he could have driven her alone to make this a shade or two less awkward. However, all three Mellark sons had to share the old family sedan. Peeta had recently earned his drivers license, but had fewer rotations with the vehicle with his brothers' busier social schedules. Peeta just wanted a little alone time with her, to make up for the date derailment.

Katniss would have a easier time concentrating on her date and if she could stoping thinking about the theater actor's junk swing around in the final scenes. Did all guys look like that? Did Peeta? She wasn't naive to male anatomy. And sure, the actor was good looking, but she wasn't attracted to his tall, dark, and handsome aesthetic. Not nearly as much as the young blond baker across from her.

The foursome walked out to the car and piled inside. Sensing the mood, Bram drove straight to the Everdeen house and parked around the corner. Peeta considered this his brother's one act of kindness for the evening, allowing them a little privacy.

Katniss reflected on her sister's enthusiasm for this date and decided to not let the explicit play ruin the evening.

"Maybe next time we do a little more research beforehand?" Katniss blurted as they reached the front stoop at her house.

"Next time?" Peeta voiced with uncertainty.

"Yeah, next time," Katniss said as she rose to her toes and kissed his cheek.

Peeta's cheek sizzled where her lips met his skin.

Katniss' lips tingled in the same moment.

Peeta knew this was his moment. He reached out for her face before her heels returned to the doorstep. He planted a small, chaste kiss upon her lips.

Katniss' eyes brightened with surprise and then happiness. She clutched at his jacket sleeve and returned with one more kiss to his lips. "Goodnight Peeta, thank you for a memorable evening!" She teased.

"Goodnight Katniss, and thank you." Peeta replied, hopefulness replacing any doubt in his tone. He nearly skipped back to the car, swearing to himself that the next date would be perfect.


End file.
